1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in accessories for machine tools, and more particularly pertains to devices for holding items in operative relationship to milling machines; especially machines such as Bridgeport type mills.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous structures employ various forms of mounting clamps.
Exemplary of those deemed of greatest interest to the present invention may be mentioned the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,157, entitled SNAP-ON INDICATOR HOLDER KIT, which issued to Guarisos et al. on June 17, 1980, discloses a variety of holding devices that may be snapped on the rotatable millhead carried by the quill of a machine tool by means of resilient member having a C-shaped opening that is of slightly more than 180 degree extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,832, entitled CLIP FOR HOLDING SAFETY RAZOR, which issued to Edstrom on Mar. 23, 1982, discloses a C-shaped holder that may partially embrace a shaving cream container for holding a razor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,478, entitled UNIVERSALLY ADJUSTABLE DIAL INDICATOR HOLDER, which issued to Parapetti on May 6, 1969, discloses a holder that employs a C-shaped clamp that is tightened by a screw for securance to the rotatable spindle of a machine tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,018, entitled ELECTRIC LIGHT SUPPORT, which issued to Bryant on Nov. 19, 1918, discloses an adjustable lamp holder mounted on the body of a sewing machine by a screw tightened C-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,853, entitled INDICATOR SUPPORT, which issued to Fontecchio on Oct. 16, 1951, discloses an adjustable indicator holder that is secured to a rotatable shank of a lathe by a screw tightened C-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,773, entitled LIGHTING FIXTURE, which issued to Waters on May 26, 1931, discloses a bedpost holder attachment that uses a screw tightened C-clamp to grip the column of a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,832, entitled COVER HOLDER, which issued to Holdsworth on Apr. 8, 1919, discloses a resilient split ring engageable about a reduced neck portion of a jar, such ring being provided with means for supporting a lid for the jar as well as smoking pipes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,931, entitled UNIVERSAL FASTENER AND BRACKET, which issued to Danciger et al. on Sept. 2, 1975, discloses a screw tightened C-clamp, with the screw being adapted to support articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,813, entitled SUCTION HEAD HOLDER FOR A TRACHEOSTOMY TUBE, which issued to Jones on Apr. 21, 1987, discloses a suction hose connection fixed to a C-shaped for attachment to a tracheostomy tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,495, entitled HOLDER, ESPECIALLY FOR A DRILL CHUCK KEY, which issued to Olsen on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a resilient C-shaped ring of slightly more than 180 degrees that can be snapped on the shank of a chuck key, and a tether ring can be seated in an exterior groove in the ring.